Cabeza de bombillo y Niña verde
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Primer fic de One Punch Man Cada San Valentín Saitama recibía una pastilla de Chocolate por parte de Tatsumaki, y más tarde en su casillero estaba la tipica caja de corazón sobre sus tenis


**Este fic se realiza en un universo alterno donde nuestro Calvo rompemadres, Saitama-sama no tiene poderes y sigue calvo, y por otra parte Tatsumaki es una enana verde y tsundere al full… El escenario a desarrollar sería la típica escuela japonesa.**

**Que disfruten este fic de One Punch Man**

**Yuzu y Fuera**

Saitama estaba buscando en su casillero sus útiles cuando cierta pequeña chica de cabello verde pasaba por el lugar y como siempre comenzaban su conversación a su manera.

-Buenos, cabeza de bombillo- Saludó muy a su manera Tatsumaki, no era la primera que lo llamaba con apodos raros basados en la calvicie del muchacho que por cierto estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

-Ah, buenos días Enana Verde- De hecho hasta sabía "Devolver el favor" haciendo que la pequeña chica hiciera un bufido que por alguna razón le causaba gracia como algo de ternura al joven calvo.

La loli en cuestión suspiró y preguntó

-Hoy es 14 de febrero, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué se celebra ese día?

El calvo miró su móvil

-Hoy es San-

-Sí, lo sé San Valentín- Cortó abruptamente la menor haciendo mudo al calvo que por cierto no le importó nada esa actitud de la peliverde la cual con su típica cara de pocos amigos hurgó entre su maleta

-Bien, como eres un buen senpai te tengo un buen chocolate- La menor encontró algo y lo empuño muy bien mientras el calvo esperaba con paciencia y tranquilidad por ese día, hasta que finalmente en su mano estaba el regalo pero no se lo esperó que fuera tan… Diferente al resto

-Toma, este es tu chocolate al resto- Ladeó su mirada mientras decía con un poco de desgano mientras el calvo seguía mirando su chocolate el cual tenía el tamaño de una pequeña pastilla, de la nada tenía en su calva una gota de sudor y una vena negra.

-Te ves raro, ¿Decepcionado?

El calvo decidió calmarse y contener esa frustración, suspiró y exhaló mientras que una sonrisa conformista de la nada respondió cortamente

-Nah, no realmente- Miró detenidamente el "Obsequio" que le dio su kouhai, era el pequeño tamaño de una pastilla, conociendo la actitud un poco irascible de la loli no esperaba mucho de ella, sin lugar a dudas el calvo decidió dar con su locker y al abrirlo notó algo.

Encima de sus tenis obligatorios se encontró con una especie de caja roja con listones verdes, la típica caja de corazoncito que usaban en esas fechas a lo cual se quedó impresionado, bueno de hecho siguió con su misma cara pero en el fondo estaba atónito ante ese presente mientras la pequeña peliverde alzaba la ceja como si eso nunca lo hubiera visto venir.

-Vaya, vaya… Mira eso

-Esto no es que parece- Su cara estaba seria aunque denotaba preocupación- Probablemente alguien me esté jugando una broma… ¿Acaso será Genos? No, dudo que él tenga ese tipo de sentimientos, es buen kouhai pero dudo que sea él

La peliverde con una sonrisa burlona miró que el presente tenía buenos chocolates más la típica nota de esas fechas a lo cual dijo

-Supongo que esa persona que te mandó eso, sin duda alguna le gustas- Eso dejó impresionado al calvo el cual carcajeó por un momento

-Jajaja, eso es muy estúpido- El calvo quedó mirando por un momento a su kouhai la cual le hacía una pequeña mirada de enojo a lo cual el calvo decidió llevarla sobre sus hombros mientras la pequeña peliverde con tono mandón exigió a su sempai

-Cabeza de bombillo, cómprame un jugo

-Si como digas

El calvo llevaba a su kouhai hacia la cafetería aunque el muchacho ignoraba que la pobre chica estaba sonrojada y callada, sonriendo levemente mientras veía ese empaque rojo el cual había puesto momentos antes de que el muchacho entrara a clases. El muchacho por hacía bien en no saberlo ya que ella desde algún principio se enamoró del muchacho pero como ocurre con las tsunderes no pueden revelar esos sentimientos, sea por orgullo, por timidez o por que se le daba la gana.

Tal sea el caso por ahora no quería que supiera que ese cabeza de bombillo era muy especial para ella, pero al menos albergaba de poder hablar correctamente con él y llegar a su corazón algún día.


End file.
